The Child She Gets Back
by CaterinaFan159
Summary: Jess had a daughter when she was 16 and has not seen her since. Will all that change with one case? Read and Review Please discontinuing till i get ideas on where to go with this
1. Chapter 1

**The Child She Gets Back!!!**

Summery: Jess had a Baby Girl when she was 16 and had to give it up for adoption. It was her choice. She has not seen her since the day she gave birth. The couple that was adopting her promised they would take care of her. Jess hasn't seen her since but when a case comes up can that all change?

Chapter 1

Jess and Collin were sitting in their townhouse apartment having dinner. Her and Collin had gotten married a year ago. Jess is still in the FBI and Collin is still in the DOJ but now does not go undercover. His boss decided that it would be better that he not go undercover anymore now that he is married. Jess was so happy about that.

FBI Office The Next Day 9an

Jess was sitting at her desk drinking a cup of coffee and looking at a Picture of her Collin Nicole and Antonio. Jess was in a strapless white wedding dress and Nicole was in a matching wedding dress and Collin and Antonio were in a black tux's. She loved that photo. Nicole came up behind her heading to her desk.

"Hey Girl Pollock's ready. Looks like we got a big case. Antonio's already out at the bullpen" Nicole said.

"Oh ok" Jess said.

"You love that picture don't you" Nicole said. She and Antonio all had the same photo on their desk. Collin had one at his office also.

"Yea Most important and perfect day of out life right?" Jess said smiling.

"Yea Perfect Having my wedding with my best friend nothing cold be better Lets go" Nicole said.

Jess and Nicole went into the bullpen where Pollock and Antonio were waiting.

"Ok now that were all here a missing couple. Toby and Courtney Anderson. Toby is a lawyer and Courtney is a teacher and varsity cheerleading couch at the high school. Disappeared from their house this morning. Daughters were in their rooms sleeping the whole time. Cortez, McNeil and the other Cortez go to the scene. Do your things" Pollock said.

The Anderson Home 10 AM

Jess, Nicole and Antonio pulled in. Antonio got his stuff from the car and went into the house to do forensics. Nicole and Jess went to question the neighbor who they guessed came for the daughters.

"Hello" The woman said as Nicole and Jess approached.

"Hi I'm Special Agent Nicole Cortez and this is Special Agent Jess McNeal. We want to ask you a few questions." Nicole said.

"Go right ahead" The woman Said.

"What is your name?" Jess said.

"Miranda Newville" Miranda said.

"How do you know Toby and Courtney?" Nicole asked.

"Yea I've known Courtney since grade school and I've known Toby since middle school. I was the maid of honor at their wedding." Miranda said.

"How long have they been married?" Jess asked.

"13 years" Miranda said.

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt them?" Nicole said.

'Umm Not that I know of but there was a car watching the house yesterday." Miranda said.

"What kind of car?" Jess said.

"Black Mercedes I got a license plate" Miranda said. She reached into her pocket and got Nicole a peace of paper with the numbers.

"We will call you if we need anything else. Thank you" Jess said as she handed Miranda her and Nicole's business cards and Nicole and Jess shook their hands. Then they walked a little ways away.

"You think the plates are real?" Nicole asked.

"No are they ever?" Jess said as they both put on there sunglasses and Headed for the car with Antonio behind them. FBI Office 12 pm

Jess, Nicole and Nicole were in Pollock's Office telling him about what they found.

"We interviewed the Neighbor Miranda and she has known both Toby and Courtney for awhile. She said there was a black Mercedes outside the house yesterday she got plates" Jess said.

"I got only the family's finger prints inside the house. Whoever did this is a pro." Antonio said.

"Ok Cortez's look into who owns that car and McNeal I need to talk to you" Pollock said.

"Ok" Nicole said. Then they left.

"What do you need sir" Jess asked.

"I need you to look at something" Pollock said as he gave her a picture of the younger daughter of Toby and Courtney.

"You see what I see?" Pollock said.

"No" Jess said.

"Well when I looked at the picture I noticed she looked like you. Then I looked her up she's adopted. 9 years ago. Ringing any bells" Pollock said,

"Yes" Jess said

"How come you didn't tell us anyone? You're supposed to tell your boss everything. Especially if you had a kid and by the way in the will they both drew up if they die they left Ashley to you and if by her choice the older daughter too" Pollock said.

"Your Kidding Please tell me your kidding" Jess said.

"I'm not. Their Lawyer is in the conference room we have to have a meeting about this." Pollock said.

"Great" Jess said.

Jess and Pollock went into the conference room where a lawyer was waiting along with Ashley and the other daughter Erica. Jess' heart was pounding a mile a minute. She could not believe her daughter was right in front of her. Her and Pollock sat down at the table right across from Erica (13) and Ashley (9).

"Hi I'm Assistant Director John Pollock and this is Special Agent Jessica McNeal" Pollock said.

"Nice to meet you. This is Ashley and this is Erica. Ok I know that Ashley and Erica have been asking the whole way here why they were coming here and this is the reason why in yours parents will it states that Ashley's biological mother would get custody of her and custody of you if you chose to if something were to happen to them and now since something might we thought it might be a good time to mention it." The Lawyer said.

"So what your saying is if my mom and dad don't come back I go to my mom and my sister gets to chose." Ashley said.

"Yes" The Lawyer said.

"Erica you won't leave me right?" Ashley asked.

"Of Course not I could never do that to you" Erica said.

Nicole came in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt sir but we just got a tip saying two fisherman saw 4 guys lugging what looks like bodies to a river." Nicole said.

"You got location?" Pollock asked.

"Yes Sir" Nicole said.

"Ok can you excuse us" Pollock said.

"Yes of course. Will you be back soon?" The lawyer asked.

"We should be back soon Are u gonna stay here?" Pollock asked,

"Yes we still have a lot to talk about" The Lawyer said looking at Jess.

"Ok we will be back as soon as we can Lets go" Pollock said.

Jess, Pollock, Nicole and Antonio all got on their gear and Jess and Nicole went in Nicole's car and Antonio and Pollock went in Pollock's car and back up and ambulance followed them. Nicole's Car……… 12:45

"So why were you and Pollock in the conference room with the lawyer and the daughters?" Nicole asked.

"Well it is a very long story." Jess said not wanting to tell her just yet.

"Well we get to the river in 15 minutes is it longer then that?" Nicole said.

"No ok Well when I was 16 I got pregnant and I had to give her up for adoption and then Pollock found out when he looked at a picture of Ashley and then looked her up and found out I was her mom. Then he looked in the will and it says that if anything ever happened to Toby or Courtney that I get custody of Ashley and Erica if she wants." Jess said.

"Wow" Nicole said.

"Yea Have you seen a picture oh Ashley?" Jess said.

"No I just got a brief glance of in her in the conference room?" Nicole said.

"I got a picture you should see her she looks a lot like me." Jess said starting to tear up again.

"Hey Hey Hey Everything's ok" Nicole said

"I know it's just I Haven't seen her for almost 10 years and now I could almost have my daughter back." Jess said.

"When are you going to tell Collin?" Nicole said.

"Don't know I'm scared once I tell him me will get mad. I never told him I have a daughter." Jess said.

"Well if he really loves you then he should be happy that even though she not his that he is getting a daughter." Nicole said.

"Yea I hope" Jess said. River……… 1 pm

They pulled up to the side of the river. All of the agents gathered around Pollock.

"Ok now two fisherman saw 4 guys lugging what looked like two bodies. They are somewhere along this side of the river. Cortez, McNeal and I will take half the team and go down this way and Cortez will take the other half and go this way." Pollock said.

He, Nicole and Jess and half of the back up team went one way and Antonio and the other half of the back up team went the other way.

"Now McNeal I'm guessing you told agent Cortez about your daughter?" Pollock asked as they were walking around looking.

"Of Course I did sir." Jess said.

"I thought you would." Pollock said.

Nicole had gone ahead a little ways while Jess and Pollock were talking.

"Guys I got em," Nicole said as she leaned over the bodies. She knew the husband was dead cause he had a gunshot through the head but the woman only had one through the abdomen. Nicole checked for a pulse and there was one but just barley.

"Sir She's alive" Nicole said.

"Paramedics over here now one's alive" Pollock said.

The medical examiner had taken away Toby and the paramedics were working on Courtney. She was taken to the hospital 1 hour after they found her.

Office…………… 1:45

Jess and Pollock were in the conference room once again telling the lawyer and the daughters about Toby and Courtney.

"Ok I am gonna say this straight forward. When we went down to the river we found both Toby and Courtney. Toby we knew was dead right away and Courtney is still alive but barley. I talked to the paramedic before they took her to the hospital and he said that she would not last long. She will have surgery but they are almost positive that she will not live through the night." Pollock said.

"Can we go see her?" Erica said crying.

"Yea as soon as we tell you one thing." The lawyer said.

"What?" Erica said.

"We know who Ashley's mother is" Pollock said.

"Who?" Ashley said.

You could hear the eagerness in her voice. Jess was so excited that soon her daughter would know that she is her mom. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"Well she is working here in the FBI and she is Jessica McNeal." The lawyer said.

"Really?" Ashley said as tears were pouring down her face.

"Yea" Jess said as tear were streaming down her face also.

Ashley jumped out of her seat and ran over to Jess jumped in her lap and wrapped her arms around her and Jess wrapped her arms around her and held on tight never wanting to let her go.

"Now Like I promised they can go down and see their mom." The Lawyer said.

"Can Jess take me? Please" Ashley asked still sitting on Jess' lap.

"I don't see why not. Do you Assistant Director?" The Lawyer asked.

"No we finished the case and I was going to give her the day off anyway. Have fun McNeal" Pollock said.

"Thank you sir" Jess said.

Jess, Erica, Ashley (who was holding on to Jess's hand and walking really close to her) and the lawyer headed out of the conference room and headed toward the elevator.

"Can I stop at my desk and grab my bag?" Jess asked.

"Sure we will meet you at the hospital." The Lawyer said as he and Erica headed for the elevator.

Jess headed to her office and when she got there Antonio was talking to Nicole at her desk. Their eyes fell upon her when she got to her desk.

"Hey Jess I'm guessing that this is your daughter" Nicole said.

"Yea Nicole this is my daughter Ashley and Ashley this is my best friends Nicole and Antonio." Jess said.

"Did You just say your daughter?" Antonio said.

"Yes Antonio Ashley is my daughter but – " Jess said. She was going to continue but Pollock came up behind her.

"McNeal can I talk to you for a quick sec?" Pollock asked.

"yea Nicole can you?" Nicole nodded. "Ashley can you with Nicole real quick it will only be a sec?" Jess said.

"Yea" Ashley said as she went over to Nicole. Jess and Pollock walked a few feet away.

"Ok We know that the mom isn't gonna make it through the night so the girls will be really sad and probably scared so for the next two weeks I want you to take care of them and get them settled." Pollock said.

'Ok and can you do me a favor?" Jess asked.

"Yes Sure" Pollock said.

"Can you call Collin and tell him to come to the hospital?" Jess said.

"Yea See you later Mastriani" Pollock said. He walked off and Jess went back into her office.

As soon as she was in her door way Ashley ran over to her.

"Can we go see my mom now?" Ashley asked.

"Of Course I will call you guys later" Jess said to Nicole and Antonio.

"Ok Bye Jess


	2. Chapter 2

The Child She Gets Back Chapter 2

Hospital

Jess and Ashley were walking into the hospital. They walked up to the reception desk.

"May I help you?" The Respionst asked.

"Were here to see Courtney Anderson" Jess said. 

"Room 212" The Respionst said.

"Thank you" Jess said.

Jess and Ashley went down the hall and got on the elevator and rode up to the 2nd floor. They got off and went to room 212. The second Ashley was in the door she ran over to where Erica was with Courtney. The doctor came over to Jess.

"Are you the FBI agent the lawyer told me about?" The doctor asked.

"I'm Jess Mastriani I'll be the girls official guardian if Courtney dies. How is she?" Jess said.

"She looks fine now but we are certain that she is gonna die tonight her heart is shutting down." The Doctor Said.

"How long do you think she has?" Jess asked.

"No longer then tonight" The Doctor said.

"Thank you" Jess said.

"No Problem" the doctor said the he left.

Jess went into the room where Erica, Ashley and Courtney were laying on the bed.

"Mom this is Jess" Ashley said.

Jess walked over to the end of the bed.

"Hi I'm Courtney" Courtney said.

"I know I was one of the agents who found you at the river bank" Jess said.

"Ok Girls you know that Mommy's not going to live much longer" Courtney said.

"But mom you can't leave" Ashley said.

"I have no choice," Courtney said.

"Jess?"

Jess looked over to the door and Collin was standing there.

"I'll be right back," Jess said and Courtney nodded.

Jess and Collin went out into the hall.

"Pollock called and told me to come what's up?" Collin said.

"I'm ok but you should sit down." They both did "ok today we were assigned a case for 2 missing people. We found them both the male was dead but the woman was alive. Eailer that day I found at out that the little girl that is sitting by Courtney is my daughter" Jess said.

"Your Daughter?" Collin said.

"Yea I had her when I was sixteen but the big part of this is the mom is gonna die. They know it and I am getting custody of both girls. Were gonna have two daughters." Jess said.

"Wow" Collin said.

"Yea are you mad?" Jess said.

"Why would I be mad?" Collin said as he took Jess' hand in his own.

"Because I never told you about this," Jess said.

"No never I'm happy that you and me get to raise 2 daughters and possibly more" Collin said.

"The 'more' part is going to have to wait I want to get settled with these 2 first" Jess said.

"No Problem" Collin said.

He gave her a kiss and took her hand and walked in the room.

"This is my husband Collin" Jess said.

"I'm Courtney and this is Erica and Ashley" Courtney said.

"Girls this is gonna be your dad" Jess said

Collin, Courtney, Jess and the girls spent the night getting to know each other. At around 1 am the doctors turned off all of Courtney's machines so when she passed away she would not wake the girls. At 8 am the doctor woke Jess up and took her out into the hall.

"She pass?" Jess asked.

"Yea we have to take her to the morgue I would take the girls home" The doctor said.

"I'll make the funeral plans," Jess said.

"I'll call when were ready" The doctor said as he shook her hand.

Jess walked back into the room and woke Collin up and told him. They were thinking about how to tell the girl. They woke up the girls and told them calmly that their mom passed away and of course they were devastated. Jess and Collin took them out of the hospital room and took them back to their house to get their stuff.

* * *

Erica and Ashley's House

Their families had been packing all their things up and loading it into the moving vans. They didn't touch the master bedroom cause they wanted the girls to go through that room. Once the girls got inside their house they were so much more scared.

"This is all starting to become so real." Erica said as she clung on to Collin.

"I'm scared mom" Ashley said as she clung to Jess.

"Girls?" Someone said in the distance.

"Grandma!" The Girls said.

The girls ran to their grandma once she came into the room.

"Are you girls ok?" Their Grandma asked with great concern in her voice.

"Yea Mom and Collin have been taking good care of us since mom died" Ashley said.

"How about you guys go upstairs to your parents room and pick out things you want to take with you" Their grandma said.

"Ok" The girls said and then they ran upstairs.

Jess and Collin walked up to the grandmother.

"Hi I'm Jess McNeal and this is my husband Collin. Were getting custody of the girls. I'm Ashley's birth mother" Jess said.

"You probably don't remember but I was there when you had to give Ashley up" The grandmother said.

"I do remember you told me you would watch over Toby and Courtney as they took care of Ashley. Thank you for that" Jess said.

"It was no problem. I knew one day you would come to meet her and I wanted to make sure she would be here for it. All of their stuff is in the smaller moving van. The bigger one has all the things I need to go through," Their Grandma said.

"Ok what can we do? Collin asked.

"Can you go check on the girls?" Their grandmother said.

"Sure" Jess said.

Jess and Collin headed upstairs and as they got closer to the bedroom they heard crying. When they opened the door and Erica and Ashley were on the bed holding Toby and Courtney's Pillows. Jess and Collin walked closer to the bed.

"Hey You guys doing ok?" Collin asked.

"I miss them so much' Erica said with a voice that could make your heart lurch.

"It's gonna be hard for awhile and you guys will always miss them but even though you guys are going to start new memories with us were always gonna make sure they are always with you." Jess said. "Promise mom?" Ashley asked. "Of course honey" Jess said then she gave Ashley a hug. "Ok you guys finish up well be downstairs" Collin said. 

"Ok" The girls, said then Jess and Collin went downstairs.

"I'm going to look around," Collin said.

"I'm going to call Nick" Jess said.

"Ok" Collin said

Collin headed to the kitchen and Jess headed outside.

* * *

FBI Field Office

Nicole's Office Space

Nicole is finishing up a report and was about to turn it in but her phone rang.

"Cortez" Nicole said.

"Hey it's me," Jess said.

"How's everything going?" Nicole asked.

" The Lawyers will be here soon so Collin and I can sign the official papers." Jess said.

"So all this is really happening," Nicole said.

"Yea I can't believe it" Jess said.

"So once I turn in this report I can come and help you if you want me to." Nicole asked.

"Sure I'd like that" Jess said.

"I have the address I will be there in 15 minutes I have to turn in my report and then I will be on my way." Nicole said.

"Ok I'll see you later Nick" Jess said then she hung up and so did Nick.

* * *

Jess headed back into the house. Collin was in the kitchen and she walked over to him.

"Hey" Jess said.

"Hey Collin said.

"Find anything good?" Jess asked.

"Yea all these pictures of the girls growing up." Collin said.

"Wow we should find a place for these at home like put foam boards on the girls rooms walls so they can arrange them the way they want to." Collin said.

"I think that will make them seem right at home" The grandmother said from behind them.

"I can't imagine what is happening to them. Having both parents die in less then a day" Collin said.

"Are you going to be the investigators finding Toby and Courtney's killer?" The grandmother asked.

"No we find the people and then we turn them over to homicide," Jess said.

"Will you check in to let us know how things are going?" The grandmother asked.

"Of Course" Jess said.

Jess gave the grandmother a hug. Then the girls came downstairs. They had 2 suitcases full of things.

"You girls ready to go?" Collin asked.

"yea We got everything we need" Erica said.

Nicole poked her head in and said "Hello?"

"In the kitchen" Jess yelled.

Nicole came in and walked to the kitchen.

"This is my best friend and my partner Nicole Scott Cortez" Jess said to the grandmother.

"Hi I'm Susan Anderson" The grandmother said then she shook Nicole's hand.

"Ok you all should get along you have a lot of work ahead of you" Susan said.

"We will call you tomorrow" Collin said.

"Ok Bye" Susan said.

"Bye Grandma" Both girls said.

"Bye" Jess said.

Collin Jess Nicole Erica and Ashley walked out of the house.

"Girls can you go into the car?" Collin asked.

"Ok" Erica said and she took Ashley's hand and took her to the car.

"We will follow you to your house," One of the movers said.

"Ok" Jess said and the movers went into the van.

"How are you holding up?" Nicole asked,

"Good as can be expected." Jess said.

"Do you want help with moving everything in?" Nicole asked.

"Sure I'd like that" Jess said.

"I'll call Antonio if you want me to?" Nicole said.

"Sure" Collin said.

"Were gonna head to the house. You can come once you call Antonio" Jess said.

"Ok see you in a bit" Nicole said.

With that Jess and Collin got in the car and drove away.


End file.
